


Lose yourself

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose yourself

       Does something ever consume you? Do you ever lose yourself in something? Have you ever stopped to think: why am I doing this? Maybe you should begin to think about that something that fills your thoughts. Why does it take up your mind? What is it? Is it a thing, a person, an idea? What do you lose yourself in? For me it’s a person, they occupy my thoughts throughout my everyday life. Almost anything can spur me on to begin thinking of them: a song, someone that looks like them, a place that we both frequent. Would I say I lose myself in thought over them? At times; sometimes when I’m driving I zone out and whoever my passenger may be could have been talking the whole time, even talking to me and I zoned out when they said “my girl said…” or “have you ever heard of…” something that triggers me. Sometimes I’m so zoned out I could be carrying an entire conversation and not even remember what I was saying because I was so lost in thought. At times when I think about _her…_ I start to think about the future, for hours on end. I think about conversations that we will have, times we will share, and just general fun to be had. No one makes me smile more, and no one makes me happier. There is something about the joy that can only be had from those you love the most. Something about them that makes you _Lose yourself_ in them; and you really don’t mind it. You begin to accept those feelings, relish them, and even become infatuated with them.


End file.
